english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirk Thornton
Kirk Thornton (born Sean Thornton; May 13, 1956 in Portland, Oregon) is an American ADR director and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Gabumon in Digimon: Digital Monsters, Kaname Ohgi in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, Kisame Hoshigaki in Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden and Matthieu in Eureka Seven. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Clarence (2014) - Buckey O'Neil (ep1) *Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol (1994) - Additional Voices *MAD (2013) - Additional Voices *Monsuno (2012-2014) - Beyal, Hargrave, One Eyed Jack *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2013) - Colts Rusher (ep11), QB Prospect (ep11) *Sonic Boom (2014-2017) - Orbot, D.W. Barker (ep6), Gogobo (ep5), Leroy the Turtle (ep3) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012) - Citizen (eps92-93), Rebel (eps92-93), Sanjay Rash *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Cop#1 (ep32), Warlock (ep32) *Three Delivery (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Shadelock 'Animation - Dubbing' *el Chavo (????) - Santa Claus (ep52) *Gormiti (2009) - Fire Gormiti (ep12), News Reporter (ep12) *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009) - Additional Voices *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices *The Return of Dogtanian (1989) - Blancbec's Guard (ep24), Driver (ep24), King's Servant (ep12), Pedigree Hood, Richelieu's Courier (ep26), Soldier (ep25) *Wakfu (2018) - Poo, Sadidaking *Zorro: The Chronicles (2016) - Demetrio Garcia (ep1) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) - Munk *The Nutcracker Sweet (2015) - Commander, Drosselmeyer, Mice *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Asian Investor #1, ADR Loop Group *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (2014) - Jojo *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover (2017) - Antonio, Mechanic *Toy Warrior (2005) - RJ 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Muklyong *The Ladybug (2018) - Tall Bee 'Movies' *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) - Additional Voices *Playmobil: The Movie (2019) - Additional Voices *Smallfoot (2018) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *AniMen: Triton Force (????) - Conner *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Vik von Vulture *Sky Blue (2004) - Cade *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Maurice *The Queen's Corgi (2019) - Trump *The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow (2018) - Merlin *The Snow Queen (2013) - Housemaster, Red Head, Robbers, Servant *The Wild Life (2016) - Bosun 'Shorts' *DC Nation: Batman of Shanghai (2012) - Batman/Bruce Wayne (ep3), Bane *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - Old Man (ep12) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Cerulean Knights *.hack//Sign (2004) - Orca (ep28) *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Fishermen Union Member B *A.I.C.O.: Incarnation (2018) - Koichi Tachibana *Aggretsuko (2019) - Additional Voices *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Beach Boy A (ep16), Customer B (ep20), Drinker (ep17), Old Wizard (ep18), Punk A (ep1), Ruka Saionji, Sato, Train Station Announcer (ep1) *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ (2004) - Ruka Saionji, Spectator C (ep8) *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Captain, Douglas Almeida *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Saazbaum, Company Commander (ep21), Martian Communication (ep23), Martian Knight (ep24), Martian Operator (ep24), Staff Officer *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Hanpei Hattori *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Atsushi Yadomi *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Toshu, Dr. Vilmer, Soldier B (ep8), Soldier C (ep8) *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Grizz Sukino, Proto 01 *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002-2003) - Roy Matthews, Unias Operative *Baki (2018) - Narrator, Yujiro Hanma *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Castillo, Enjyu's Dad (ep30), Mr. Watts, Old Lion Hermit (ep37), Sanju (ep42), Sauz *Berserk (2017) - Man (ep4) *Blade (2012) - Sakomizu (ep2) *Blade of the Immortal (2009-2010) - Kagimura Habaki *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Jubei, Additional Voices *Bleach (2011-2014) - Arrancar (ep203), Central 46 Member C (ep310), Eikichiro Saido (ep215), Elite Soul Reaper B, Gegetsuburi, Gyokaku Kumoi, Hiyosu, Mr. Pork, Narrator, Soul Reaper (ep299), Soul (ep347), Soul Reaper (ep231), Soul Reaper A (ep234), Soul Reaper B (ep206), Soul Reaper G (ep250), Tapeworm Hollow (ep314), Zennosuke Kurumadani (eps213-365) *Blood Lad (2014) - Hatomune Transporter 2 (ep3), Homeroom Teacher (ep2), Zombie 1 *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Zansu *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan 2 (2010) - Zansu *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Minotaur, Elder (ep19), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep14), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep19), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep21), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep22), Jibral Soldier (ep7), Jibral Soldier (ep20), Rosekstan Operator, Tomato Farmer (ep32) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Shiro Fujimoto/'Satan', Yohei's Father (ep11) *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Shiro Fujimoto, Ukemochi (ep9), Worker (ep2) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2005-2007) - Don Patch, Additional Voices *Brigadoon (2003-2004) - Detective Wakai (ep5), Dog Owner (ep21), Police Officer (ep4), Prime Minister (ep3) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Gide, Mimic Member *Burn-Up Scramble (2004-2005) - Arcade Thug (ep1), Council Member *Buso Renkin (2008) - Shishaku Chouno *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Restaurant Owner *Chobits (2003) - Pub Employee (ep3) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Kaname Ohgi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Kaname Ohgi, Additional Voices *Coppelion (2015) - 1st Division Member, Italian Leader (ep7), Mitsuo Kawabata (ep2) *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002-2003) - Battlizer, Yamaguchi (ep1), Yattaran *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Asimov Solenson (ep1), Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Jet Link/'Cyborg 002', Man in Black A (ep2) *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Ahab (ep19), Howard (ep24), Roobot (ep1), Thief (ep22) *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Girochi *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Homer Yushima, Citramon (ep7), Doctor (ep42), Man (ep3), Man (ep6), Norstein Butler, Oiltanker Crew (ep10), Police Officer (ep6), Soulmon (ep10), Tasuke Shiratori (ep11), Teacher (ep7), Tortomon (ep6) *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2002) - Gabumon, Garurumon, Takehiro Matsuki, Tsunomon (ep1) *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Apollomon, Axeknightmon, Axemon, Beast Axemon (ep37), Betamon (ep32), Darkest Axeknightmon (ep53), Kabukimon (ep24), Leviamon (ep5), Skullscorpionmon (ep12), Tactimon *DinoZaurs (2000) - King of Atlantis (ep19), Professor Gale *Disney Stitch! (2009-2013) - Hämsterviel, Alien Cop (ep60), Biologist (ep34), Doughnut Shop Owner (ep10), E-Rex (ep20), Factory Manager (ep11), Feedama 2 (ep13), Fish Monger (ep17), Grampa (ep22), Man (ep29), Manager (ep34), Sasha's Dad (ep47), Suzuki, Test Official (ep12), Yuki Otoko (ep9) *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Big G's Dad *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Master Roshi, Champa (ep?) *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000-2001) - Ken Sanada *Duel Masters (2006) - Knight (eps53-65) *Durarara!! (2011) - Attacker#1 (ep10), Hiroshi, Man B (ep5), Mister K (ep13), Setton (ep5), TV Guest (ep14), Takashi Nasujima, Yellow Scarf Member (ep22) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Announcer (ep1), Blue Square Member (ep4), Blue Square Member (ep10), Drakon (ep7), Hiroshi (ep11), Lead Biker (ep1), Max Male Assistant (ep1), Teacher (ep2), Thug (ep8), Toramaru Gang Member *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Dollar A (ep5) *ERASED (2016) - Jun's Father (ep2), Kazuo Takashima, Manga Editor (ep1), News Anchor (ep5), Policeman (ep1), Policeman B (ep6) *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1998) - Staff Interviewer (ep18) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Matthieu, Deckard, Doctor (ep23), Ginga Operator, Hazmat (ep32), Prisoner B (ep20), Punk C (ep5) *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Additional Voices *Fafner (2005-2006) - Fumihiko Makabe *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Gotou (ep1), Kiritsugu Emiya *Fate/Zero (2013) - Byakuya Matou (ep21), Noritaka Emiya (ep18) *Fighting Spirit (2004-2006) - Masahiko Umezawa, Chairman Kawahara (ep24), TV Announcer *Figure 17 (2003-2004) - Hideo Shiina *Fist of the North Star (1999) - Additional Voices *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Bruce Lee (ep33), Count Vlad Dracula (ep12), Punk (ep15) *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Kogoro Hachisuka *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Baptistin, Gaspard Caderousse, Valois (ep9) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Agitator (ep1), Fisher Guild Master, Pirates, Additional Voices *Gate Keepers (2001-2002) - Chotaro Banba *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Kuze *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Sato (ep10), SWAT Chief (ep17) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Nagakata Kawamura (ep21), Okada's Friend (ep22) *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Sebastian, Black Crab Distain (ep1), Goat Distain (ep2) *God Eater (2016) - India Branch President (ep2), Refugee (ep4), Training Instructor (ep1) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Koji Sannomaru (eps3-13, 21-43), Noboru Yoshikawa (eps3-14, 23-43), Ryuji Danma (eps1-13, 25-43), Yoshito Kikuchi (eps4-14, 21-43), Announcer (ep2), Burger Shop Manager (ep29), Game Announcer (ep7), Hidero Ohsawa (ep1), Hiroshi Kochatani (ep3), Punk (ep2), Punk (ep8), Punk in Class 0 (ep1), Student (ep1) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Banmaru Zoushi, Hage Tengu (ep4) *Gun Frontier (2003) - De La Medan, Pawnshop Owner *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - The Claw, Man (ep10) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Brandon Heat/'Beyond the Grave' *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kamina's Father, Operator (ep1), Villager (ep5) *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (2005) - Comic Market Announcer (ep5), Comic Market Customer (ep5), Comic Market Staff (ep5), Hokusai Hanaukyo, Pedestrian A (ep9) *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Lazy, Harry (ep23), Police Officer (ep23) *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Ken Edmundo, Operator A (ep26) *Hero Mask (2019) - Douglas *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Tatsuo Negishi (ep7) *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Dalzollene, Small Man (ep46), Street Vendor (ep48) *ID-0 (2017) - Lieutenant (ep3) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Mark *Idaten Jump (2006) - X-Zone Police Captain (ep1) *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Hulong Alpha, Researcher *Initial D: Second Stage (2005) - Masahshi Suzuki, Additional Voices *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Dobbie (ep8), Heavy Lifter C (ep9), Man B (ep2), Soldier (ep12) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014) - Police Officer B (ep1) *K (2013) - Boss (ep1), Cleaning Robots, Daikaku Kokujouji, Gang Member (ep10), Gang Member (ep11), Male Student (ep12), Newspaper Club President (ep4), Police Officer (ep3), Prime Minister (ep3), Restaurant Owner (ep6), Saburouta Bandou, Store Owner (ep3), Surveillance Man (ep2), Teacher (ep4), Yujiro Benzai *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Chopper Pilot (ep1), Cleaning Robots, Daikaku Kokujoji (ep4), Jungle Clansman (ep9), Prime Minister, Saburouta Bandou, Yo Chitose, Yujiro Benzai *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2017-2018) - Akouji, Bushi, Kabane, Kabane Wazatori (ep4), Yahagi (ep2) *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004-2005) - Samekichi Shirogane, Casino Gambler (ep8), Man (eps5-6), Man in Cave (ep10), Punk (ep10), Punk (ep22), Sushi Stand Customer (ep6) *Kekkaishi (2010) - Ogata (ep7), Tokio Yukimura, Yumigane (Demon Form; ep1) *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Reeves, Game Promoter (ep6), Sorn *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Tribal End, Tsubota *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Adalbert von Grantz, Dunheely *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Hiroshi Nakaizumi, TV Samurai (ep9) *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Love Hina (2002) - News Anchor A (ep6), News Anchor B (ep6), Seta Noriyasu, Teacher (ep4), TV Announcer (ep6) *Lunar Legend Tsukihime (2004-2005) - Roa, Male Announcer *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2003) - Jinkuro (ep21), Thug (ep22) *Lupin the Third Part 5 (2019) - Amur (ep14), Additional Voices *MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance (2006) - Garu Rogelu (ep3), Yazawa (ep1) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013) - Ryosai *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002-2003) - Dango Shopkeeper (ep6), Father (ep6), Minato Hokaze, Narrator (ep1), Robber A (ep1), Vegetable Shopkeeper (ep3) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Mephlis, Minato Hokaze, Narrator *Mao-Chan (2003-2004) - Adelbert von Maruyuma *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Principal (ep51) *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Dolittle *Marvel Future Avengers (????) - Arnim Zola, Reporter *Megalo Box (2018-2019) - Abuhachi (ep1), Chairman (ep3), Spectator (ep2), Victim (ep2) *Mirage of Blaze (2003) - Genan Hojyo, Kasuke, Kojyurou Katakura *Mob Psycho 100 (2016) - Homeless Man at LOL (ep3), Security Guard B (ep2), Tarou (ep1) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Dort 2 Cargo Worker (ep14), Todo Mirconen *Mon Colle Knights (2002) - Centaur#4 (ep14), Fire Dragon *Monster (2009-2010) - Doctor (ep11), Dr. Oppenheim, Gross (ep10), Günther Milch, Inspector (ep4), Heitmaier (ep24), Man E (ep67), Mr. Liebert, News Reporter (ep72), Police Officer (ep3), Reporter (ep7), The Baby *Naruto (2005-2008) - Akahoshi, Meizu (ep6), Tazuna, Teguse (ep11) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2019) - Kisame Hoshigaki, Allied Ninja (ep268), Asura Path's Former Body (ep127), Cat Bartender (ep189), Cat Guard (ep189), Cheering Man (ep175), Chiriku, Clerk (ep63), Communications Team Ninja (ep268), Cypher Division Ninja (ep251), Datsuji, Flashback Voice#1 (ep175), Foo Yamanaka, Fugi, Fukasaku, Ghost Ship Crew C (ep225), Helmsman, Hunter-nin, Hyuga Clan Member (Pain Arc), Hyuga Elder (ep192), Intel Unit Ninja (ep264), Iou (ep484), Karyu (ep486), Land of Earth Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Leaf Ninja Fan B (ep222), Leaf Village Official (ep179), Man#1 (ep177), Man A (ep65), Medic Ninja (ep183), Medic Ninja (ep276), Mifune, Mist Ninja (ep218), Mist Village Man (ep199), Prisoner (ep116), Researcher (ep227), Reto/First Kazekage, Sajo, Samurai B (ep280), Sand Assassin Captain (ep182), Sand Ninja (ep9), Sand Ninja (ep400), Sand Ninja (ep401), Sand Village Guard (ep392), Shishio, Shukaku the One-Tail, Soba Shop's Owner (ep225), Taiseki, Tazuna, Thief (ep194), Tonbee, Tsuchigumo Chief, Yokaze, Yoro, Zangei (ep76) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Asao (ep5), Frog (ep4), Man with Hat (ep7), Moe's Father, Pezeto, Terry (ep19), Wakatake *One Punch Man (2016-2019) - Frog Man (ep2), Fukegao (ep1), Sitch, Snek, Zeniru (ep4) *Otogi Zoshi (2005-2006) - Usui no Sadamitsu *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Ark Manaf (ep23), Blue 3 (ep1), Crackerjack (ep14) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Gain Bijou *Paranoia Agent (2004-2005) - Shunsuke Makabe, Additional Voices *Persona 4: The Animation (2012) - Kinshiro Morooka *Planetes (2005-2006) - Hachirota Hoshino *Please Teacher! (2003) - Hyosuke Magumo *Please Twins! (2005) - Hyosuke Magumo (ep13) *Rave Master (2004) - Berial (ep24), Rumpy (ep25) *Reign: The Conqueror (2003) - Demosthenes (ep5), Man B (ep5), Persian Officer (ep7), Spectator E (ep6) *Requiem from the Darkness (2004) - Chojiro *s-CRY-ed (2003-2004) - Alter User (ep15), Commander of HOLY (ep6), Council Member (ep14), Hideki (ep1), Mainland Officer (ep25), Man (ep5), Man A (ep2), Narration, Spectator D (ep15), Street Punk (ep1), Subordinate B (ep14), Urizane, Worker (ep10) *Sailor Moon (2014) - Sakiko's Father (ep20) *Saint Tail (2001) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Ni Jenyi, Demon (ep3), Demon (ep20) *Samurai Champloo (2005-2006) - Jin *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Bodyguard (ep3), Kinomiya Corp. Vice President (ep9) *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Council Member, Doyle Barrett, Drake, Sley *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Sirius the Jaeger (2018) - Gustav, Hanada *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Jinrai Shirogane, Man (ep13), Operator A (ep1) *Street Fighter II V (1997) - Guile *Super Pig (1997) - Milton Massen *Sword Art Online (2013) - Klein/Ryotaro Tsuboi *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Klein/Ryotaro Tsuboi *Sword Art Online: Alicization: War of Underworld (2020) - Klein/Ryotaro Tsuboi (ep3) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Klein/'Ryotaro Tsuboi', Tipster (ep8) *Teknoman (1994) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Seiryo Tennan, Barry, Commander (ep23), Council Member (ep24), Pirate (ep14), Pirate (ep23), Scientist (ep23), Thug (ep23), Wau Man (ep24) *Tenjho Tenge (2005-2006) - Bunshichi Tawara, Senior Students (ep1), Wrestler A (ep2) *Terra Formars (2017) - Rokka Hiruma (Announced), Uaku Ericson (Announced) *Texhnolyze (2004) - Akihisa Sonoda, Iwata, Man at the Brothel (ep5), Motokichi Takebe (ep6) *The Big O (2001-2003) - R. Instro *The Prince of Tennis (2007-2008) - Kunimitsu Tezuka *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Byakko (ep7), Jin Tojo, Old Man at Burial (ep6) *The Testament of Sister New Devil BURST (2018) - Jin Tojo *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2004) - Chuuchin (ep22), Guard (ep8), Seikyou, Village Man (ep2) *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Benoit Depardieu (ep16), HeadlineNews Announcer (ep5), Muramasa Kaburagi, Odysseus Communication CEO, Walter (ep5) *Tokkō (2007) - Takeru Inukai, Principal (ep1), Ranmaru's Dad (ep10) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Dr. Onishi, Karl's Father (ep4) *Trigun (2000-2001) - Police (ep4), Additional Voices *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Hanabusa's Butler, Hunter Association Member, Senri's Great Uncle, Vampire (ep1), Vampire (ep10), Vampire Aristocrat (ep2) *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001-2002) - Oshima (ep5), Ryu *Vandread (2002) - Bart Garsus, Captain of the Melanus (ep11) *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Bart Garsus, Captain (ep11) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Leereum (ep8), Lucied, Man B (ep3), Rotes (ep5), Weapon Store Owner (ep2) *Witch Hunter Robin (2003-2004) - Ikeuchi, Kazuhiro Kirihara, Kazuya Misawa (ep2), Shiro Masuda (ep13), Single Eye (ep5), Syndicate Gunman B (ep11), Takano *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Jaguara's Attendant, Leara's Father, Scientist *Wolverine (2011) - Madripoor Thug (ep7), Thug (ep8) *X (2002-2003) - Kotori's Teacher (ep1), President, Teenager (ep5) 'Anime Shorts' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003) - U-Matsu 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. The Terminal Disc: The End of the World (2006) - Orca *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Heaven and Earth Brother *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Hiei 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Field Reporter, Omnimon, Takehiro Matsuki *Disney Stitch! A Perfect Memory (2016) - Alien Fugitive, Hämsterviel *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Masahiko Umezawa, TV Announcer *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Seta Noriyasu *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Seta Noriyasu *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Summer Special (2004) - Narrator *Panda! Go Panda! (2000) - Man, Teacher *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Mr. Fuji *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Klein/Ryotaro Tsuboi 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Newscaster *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - President 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Letter to Momo (2014) - Kazuo Miyaura *Air Bound (2017) - Shiloh *Akira (2001) - Teacher A *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Richard Mischook *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Additional Voices *Barefoot Gen (1999) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Black Jack *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Riyan, Tomoya's Father *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Exorcist Analyst, Shiro Fujimoto *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) - Toya Kinomoto *Catnapped! The Movie (2000) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re:surrection (2019) - Kaname Ohgi *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Steve *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Gabumon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon (Shared) *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Correspondent, Gabumon, Garurumon, MetalGarurumon, Official A, Tsunomon, WereGarurumon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Gabumon, Garurumon, News Announcer *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Gabumon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Gabumon, MetalGarurumon, Tsunomon, WereGarurumon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Gabumon, Tsunomon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Gabumon, Garurumon, Homeroom Teacher *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Lovebird, Thug, Additional Voices *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Matthieu *Expelled From Paradise (2015) - Deva Official B, Man on Beach, Thug B *Fireworks (2018) - Nazuna's Mother's Fiancé *Fist of the North Star (1991) - Head Banger *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Helicopter Pilot *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Gundress (2002) - Hassan, Kazama *Haikara-San: Here Comes Miss Modern Part 1 (2018) - Shingo Onijima *In this Corner of the World (2017) - Entarou Hojo *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Daikaku Kokujoji, Yujiro Benzai *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Karakasa, Police, Reporter *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Ambassador's Driver, Bartender, Front Desk Guard, Mamo, Manager *Metropolis (2002) - Ham and Egg's Friend, Launch Observation Team, Uprising Comrade B *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Dell *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Captain Reed *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Federation Officer, Ivanov, Ortega *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Sam Ehrug *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Taiseki *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Korega *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (2019) - Executive, SEELE Member 09, Soldier *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Teacher *Ninja Scroll (1995) - Hanza *Only Yesterday (2016) - Additional Voices *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Haruyoshi Tanuma *Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie (1995) - Topolov *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Guile *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Klein/Ryotaro Tsuboi *The Laws of the Universe Part 1 (2018) - Geopald *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Muramasa Kaburagi *WXIII: Patlabor (2003) - Col. Goro Ishihara *Weathering with You (2020) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *8 Man After (2001) - Additional Voices *Bastard!! (2001) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004-2005) - Black Jack *Black Magic M-66 (1995) - Flirter, Mourning Soldier 1, Private *Casshan: Robot Hunter (1995) - Additional Voices *Crimson Wolf (1996) - Prof. Shagdol *Crying Freeman (1995) - Additional Voices *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *éX-Driver (2002) - Ogawa Car Mechanic, Computer (ep1), Delinquent (ep1), Man 2, Student C *éX-Driver: Nina & Rei Danger Zone (2004) - Mark *Eight Clouds Rising (2004) - Kitano Hideto *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Hotohori (ep3) *Fushigi Yûgi (2000-2001) - Hotohori *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Hotohori *Gatchaman (1997) - Kessler (ep1) *Gate Keepers 21 (2003) - Reiji Kageyama *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Choei Takano *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Clive's Grandfather (ep2), Lazy *Here Is Green Wood (2004) - Kazuhiro Hasukawa, Computer Student A (ep4), Count Cagliostro (ep3), Homeroom Teacher (ep1), Mr. Ikeda (ep6), Nagisa's Man B (ep2) *I'll/CKBC (2004) - Akane Tachibana *Idol Project (2002-2003) - Govle, Owner *Le Portrait de Petite Cossette (2005) - Michio Hisamoto, Papa (ep1) *Love Hina Again (2003) - Seta Noriyasu *Macross Plus (1995) - Chaser 2 (ep1), Reporter B (ep1) *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge (2005) - Takahide *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Dell *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015-2017) - Ramba Ral, Narration *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Ticket Agent (ep5) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Anavel Gato *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2011) - Commander (ep4), Gilboa Sant, Hasan *New Getter Robo (2005) - Hayato Jin *Phantom: The Animation (2006) - Bodyguard A (ep1), Businessman B (ep1), Co-Worker B (ep1), Isaac Wisemel , Security Guard E (ep2) *Puppet Princess (2001) - Guards, Ninjas, Soldiers *Rurouni Kenshin (2001) - Sakuramaru (ep19) *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Newscaster (ep1) *Strait Jacket (2008) - George Thomson *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Interrogator 1 (ep4), Prison Guard (ep4), Soldier with Binnoculars#2 (ep4), Soldier with Truck (ep3) *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Bar Patron (ep4), Elfs (ep3), High Priest (ep1), King of Alvanista (ep4) *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2005) - Ikeda (ep1) *The Cockpit (1999) - Nogami (ep2), Additional Voices *Vampire Hunter D (1993) - Additional Voices *Ys (2002-2003) - Kaita, Ruta *Ys II (2003) - Darm, Ruta (ep4) *Yukikaze (2004) - Additional Voices *Zillion: Burning Night (1993) - The Odama Clan Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (2008) - Japanese Guard (ep15), Kaname Ohgi (ep5) 'Motion Comics' *Superman: Red Son (2009) - Batman/Bruce Wayne, Captain, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Jimmy Olsen, Police Officer 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney•Pixar Up (2010) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - Additional Voices *Bio Zombie (2001) - Woody Invincible *Death Trance (2006) - Grave, Robber *Iron Monkey (2002) - Iron Monkey/'Dr. Yang' *Oldboy (2005) - Additional Voices *Onmyoji II (2004) - Susa *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Kurebayashi *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Hung *Skyhigh (2005) - Kanzaki *The Admiral: Roaring Currents (2015) - Kim Joong-geol *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices *The Neighbor No. Thirteen (2006) - TV Detective 'Movies' *6 Balloons (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Battle of the Sexes (2017) - Additional Voices *Blood Father (2016) - Additional Voices *Breaking In (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Drive (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Additional Voices *Iron Sky (2012) - ADR Walla Group *Maggie (2015) - Additional Voices *The Last House on the Left (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Truth (2015) - ADR Loop Group *What the Bleep Do We Know!? (2004) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Twin Dragons (1999) - Boss Wing 'TV Series' *Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996) - Goldex (ep19), Hairball (ep1) *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Spellbinder *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Alien (ep18), Brunt (ep3), PA Announcer (ep3), Samuron (ep9) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Angelcon (ep34) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Motorcycle Org (ep13) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *3% (2016) - Cesar *Cable Girls (2017-2018) - Uribe, Additional Voices *Dark (2019) - Clausen *Jake & Blake (2010) - Doctor (ep47), Reporter (ep51) *Marseille (2016-2018) - Farid *Violetta (2015) - Beto Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Call of Duty: Strike Team (2013) - General Miles, Pilot *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Terrovax *Second Chance Heroes (2014) - Additional Voices 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Dorcas *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2018) - Agency Male (ep5), Frank (ep5), Minister (ep5), Newscaster 3 (ep5) *Battleship (2012) - Captain Willie Perozzi *Blade Runner: Revelations (2018) - Gaff, Radio Voice *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 (2012) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Secretary of the Treasury *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Vice President *Codename: Panzers: Phase Two (2005) - British Soldier 2, Dario DeAngelis, Mustafa, Narrator, Wolf *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Deer Hunter: Reloaded (2017) - Logan *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Templar Inquisitor, Voice of the Prophet *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Gabumon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon (MetalGarurumon) *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky (2006) - Additional Voices *Field Commander (2006) - Patriarch, Spider *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Claudus, Christov, Gam, PC (Brooding Dark Hero), PC (Violent Fighter) *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - COG Announcer, COG News Reporter, Survivor Six *Gemini: Heroes Reborn (2016) - Guard 4 *Grey's Anatomy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Hammers of Fate (2006) - Paladin, Rolf, Shieldguard, Squire *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East (2007) - Librarian, Red Priest, Rolf, Seer, Tengal, Thane *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Hishavan *Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days (2010) - Additional Voices *Left Alive (2019) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Shadow the Hedgehog, Additional Voices *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Electro *Metro 2033 (2010) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Orcs *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Nemesis Orcs *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Gerhart *Mission: Impossible: Operation Surma (2003) - George Spelvin, Simon Algo *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Kisame Hoshigaki, Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes (2007) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising (2009) - Saber *Racedriver: Grid (2008) - Pit Chief *Raven Squad: Operation Hidden Dagger (2009) - Alberto Sanchez *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Red Steel (2006) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Search For Reptar (1998) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Studio Tour (1999) - Pirate Director, Racetrack Director, Security Guard, Tour Guide *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Scaler (2004) - Bootcamp *Section 8 (2009) - Commander Soren, Dropship Pilot 2, Fleet Command *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Decimus, USIF 1 *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (2009) - Harry Mason *Singularity (2010) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Orbot *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Cliff, Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Shadow the Hedgehog *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Avers, Ghost Cell Assassin *State of Decay (2013) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Director Elliott, Director Stenson *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr (2019) - Lharahad, Proconsul Beloren-Kaie *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Esbern (VA Double) *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest (2009) - Grima Wormtongue *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Cash Register *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Colonel Denisov *Tyranny (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2011) - Mostrasz *World of Warcraft: Legion (2018) - Grand Magister Rommath *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Grand Magister Rommath *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (2007) - Pathaleon the Calculator 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Antares, Negimaru *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Antares, Azure Orca, Negimaru *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Antares, Azure Orca, Negimaru *.hack//Infection (2003) - Orca *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Dick *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Orca *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - AWACS Thunderhead, Gumrak Officer *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Radio Announcer, Sergeant McKnight *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Allied Airborne Troops, Erich "Phonix" Hillenberand *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Hisayoshi Onda *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Church Knight A, Elemia Knights, Flamia, Leard Barsett *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Liliana Insurgent#1, Luster 18, Vaoh *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Chief of Earth, Gemlis, Hagel Boldness *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (2006) - Hagel Boldness, Zuvelk *Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm (2007) - Ash F. Abenstein, Hagel Boldness *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Hagel Boldness, Soldier *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Barney, Hagel Boldness, Ryan Frixell *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Gerard Perriend *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Gerhard, Hagel Boldness *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Shanath *Binary Domain (2012) - Amada, Mifune *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Jubei *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Guard, Jubei *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Jubei *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Bang's Subordinate A, Captain, Jubei, Man in Labcoat *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Bang Subordinate C, Islander, Jubei *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Guard, Jubei *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Jubei *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Jushiro Ukitake, Narration *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Lumina, Ed *Bravely Default (2013) - Barras Lehr *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Barras Lehr, Eisenberg Soldier, Guard#1, Kusatsu Arima, Noah Entreste of Eisenbank *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Grant Dynasty *Catherine (2011) - Thomas Mutton *Catherine: Full Body (2019) - Thomas Mutton *Code of Princess (2012) - T. Drakkhen, Tsukikage, Soldier, Soldier A, Villager B *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Gen Fu, Victor Donovan *Death by Degrees (2005) - Crowd, Soldiers *Death end re;Quest (2019) - Executioner, Government Leader *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Gabumon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Creepymon, Lucemon, Yushima *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - MetalGarurumon *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Fubuki, Red Prism Ranger *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Lost Elite Squad, Lost Officer *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Drakengard (2004) - Bravo-1, Soldier, Undine, Wounded Soldier C *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Soldier, Writer *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Xiahou Dun *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Earth Defense Force 2017 (2007) - Additional Voices *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Midnight Pilot, Ranger 3 *Enchanted Arms (2006) - Kou *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Matthieu *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Kiriya's Pal B, Mitsuhide's Dad, Suzaku's Dad, Teacher *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time (2009) - Veriaulde *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates (2008) - Alhanalem, Royal Guard *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Reporter *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Researcher *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Yen'fay *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Nomah *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Pink-Haired Thug, Toki *Galerians: Ash (2003) - Major Romero *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Kanbe *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#16 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Isaac Feldman *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Additional Voices *GrimGrimoire (2007) - Gammel Dore *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Seldous *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Additional Voices *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Potemkin *Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes (2000) - Leung Lee-Fai *Hexyz Force (2010) - Guard, Ignus *Judgment (2019) - Kaoru Ichinose *Kessen II (2001) - Cao Cao *Kessen III (2005) - Niwa Nagahide, Tomomichi Iwanari *Killer Is Dead (2013) - Dr. Walter, Sebastian, TM-551 *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Isa *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Saïx "No. VII" *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - Saïx "No.VII" *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Saïx *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Saïx *Kingdom Hearts III (2019-2020) - Saïx *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Armand *Lost Dimension (2015) - Sojiro Sagara *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Nix *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom (2010) - Animals *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Shadow the Hedgehog *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (2019) - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Shadow the Hedgehog *MIND≒0 (2014) - Yoichi Ogata *Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner (2007) - Vice, Old Man *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Bertram Dimitrius Bloomfield *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Kisame Hoshigaki, Shukaku *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Kisame Hoshigaki, Shukaku *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Castle Lord, Genin A, Sound Zombie *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Kisame Hoshigaki, The Master Puppet *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Fukasaku, Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Fukasaku, Kisame Hoshigaki, Mifune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Fukasaku, Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Kisame Hoshigaki, Foo Yamanaka, Mifune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Taiseki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Foo Yamanaka, Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Kisame Hoshigaki, Shukaku *NieR (2010) - Bird, Butler, Mayor, Pack Leader's Father *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence (2015) - Dōsan Saitō, Soldier, Takakage Kobayakawa, Terumune Date, Ujiyasu Hōjō, Yoshiaki Mogami, Yoshitsugu Ōtani *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Additional Voices *Omega Quintet (2015) - Tomekichi *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Kinshiro Morooka *Persona 5 (2017) - SIU Director *Phantom Brave (2004) - Ringmaster Hamm *Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) - Parker Luciani *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - BSAA *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Juris *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Cancer King, Starr, Zax Morarty *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Darque, King Karl, Ligau Swordsmith *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Jin *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Kennyo Honganji, Rairyu Shimozuma, Shigetomo Suzuki, Tadakatsu Honda *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Yuri's Father *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Dr. Thrill, Finnegan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Worker, Yasuyuki Honda *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Roland, Team Leader *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Kinshiro Morooka *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Menacing Man, Murmur, Raphael *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Nikkari *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Kazama Torasaburo Hisahide *Silent Bomber (2000) - John Loss *Silent Hill 2 (2012) - Doctor *Silent Hill 3 (2012) - Douglas Cartland *Sonic: Colors (2010) - Orbot, Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic: Forces (2017) - Orbot, Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic: Free Riders (2010) - Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic: Generations (2011) - Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Master Zik, Orbot *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Veteran Knight *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Siegfried Schtauffen *Spectral Force 3: Innocent Rage (2008) - Cassius, Zelsen *Spectrobes: Origins (2009) - Commander Grant *Steambot Chronicles (2006) - Director, Dr. Nutmeg, Fennel *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Winfield Powers *Stella Glow (2015) - Hrodulf, Mayor Bogen, Survey Member *Suikoden IV (2005) - Gary *Suikoden V (2006) - Babbage, Kidnapper#2, Rahal, Wilhelm *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Shadow the Hedgehog *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Hard-Working Official *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Jade Curtiss *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Turtlez *Team Sonic Racing (2019) - Orbot, Shadow the Hedgehog, Wisp Announcer *The Bouncer (2001) - Commander *The Cursed Crusade (2011) - Boniface de Montferrat, Old Man *The Granstream Saga (1998) - Slayzer, Operator *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Bleublanc *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Hateful Man, Inquisitor, Noble, Scared Man, Totopepe *Trauma Team (2010) - Albert Sartre, John Doe, Rescue Worker, Tachibana Elder, Warden *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - André Dunois *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Cheering Man, Viktor Timasheff *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Fereydoon, Joseph Russellberg *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Maurice Chausson *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Captain Matthews *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Captain Matthews *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Captain Matthews, Hermann *Ys: Memories of Celceta (2013) - Duren, Gadis *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Sir Carlan *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Jean Noire, Mitsuo *Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (639) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (514) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2020. Category:American Voice Actors